The Bovine of Seville
The Bovine of Seville is the 5th episode of Season 4 of Baby Lamb & Friends and the 71st episode overall. It debuted on the UNODASH !!! channel on May 25, 2019 and was then uploaded on the Baby Lamb Creations channel on May 29, 2019. Summary Cow gets to be in a Broadway musical, but his friends are in disbelief because they never heard him sing a solo before. All of that changes, however, when Cow suddenly blows everyone away with his surprisingly stunning singing. Plot The episode begins with Baby Lamb talking about a world ruled by toys, and wonders if they would be aware of what their purpose as toys is. Donny thinks they would be aware, but Baby Lamb questions if the toys would know that they are toys. Ricky has no clue what Baby Lamb's talking about, but Cow excitedly joins the group and says he has big news: he's gonna be in a Broadway musical! They are surprised to hear the news coming from Cow and Ricky wonders how he got in. Cow says the people in charge of it heard his singing and said he had the voice of an angel. Baby Lamb is happy for Cow while Donny is in disbelief, and Roger thinks Cow wouldn't be the type of person to sing beautifully. Belle wants them to give Cow a change and Handy Man Joe says he could be the next Robert Goulet. Baby Lamb also wants Cow to let out his singing, but Ricky still thinks Cow will sing terribly. But that all changes because Cow begins to sing "If Ever I Would Leave You" in a beautiful operatic voice, attracting the attention of many people in Capitol City who are amazed by his singing and interrupting them from whatever they were doing. Even Bill, Mejax, Jamie, and Rover were amazed by his singing and it got them out of boredom. After Cow finishes the song, everyone applauds Cow and Ricky says he underestimated Cow and apologizes for doubting him. The Count shows up after hearing Cow's singing and reveals he's in charge of the Broadway musical that is about numbers, where he casted Cow for the role as number two. He compliments Cow for his talent of singing. Everyone wants Cow to sing an encore, so Cow gladly obliges until he coughs. Baby Lamb wonders if Cow's alright but Cow says he's fine but then begins to sing very horribly and off-key, causing The Count to faint. Ricky wonders why his singing is so different, but Cow explains that he had a frog in his throat but he feels much better after he coughed. The episode ends with Cow asking the Count when's rehearsal as Baby Lamb says "Uh oh". Characters *Baby Lamb *Cow McMoo *Ricky Bowers *Donny Dolphin *Roger Rex *Belle Butterfly *Alphabet Pal *Handy Man Joe *The Dragon *Terence *King Pig *Rover *Bill *Mejax *Jamie *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Gus *Count Von Count Songs *"If Ever I Would Leave You" Trivia *This is the very first episode of Baby Lamb & Friends NOT to debut on the Baby Lamb Creations channel like always. The episode was initially shown as part of a series of shorts during the Season 3 finale of the YouTube web series, "Derrick McCormick", uploaded on the UNODASH YouTube channel 4 days before the standalone episode was posted on Baby Lamb Creations. *This is the final time Simon A. voices The Count. *The scene with Cow singing "If Ever I Would Leave You" and surprising people with his singing references The Simpsons episode "Homer of Seville", where Homer does the exact same thing. Incidentally, the titles of both shows reference "The Barber of Seville". *This is the first episode since Season 1 that Simon A. has composed music for the episode's entirety rather than use background tracks found on YouTube. *This is Rover's first appearance since The Baby Lamb & Friends Holiday Special: Part 6. *While Cow was singing, Gus was shown watching an episode of the YouTube animated web series, CartoonMania, titled "Slapstick". The Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes